For You
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: ini adalah sepenggalkisah seorang iblis yang bertemu dengan manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengannya agar sang iblis memberitahu kapan ia meninggal.


Disclaimer : Gw!  
*dihajar ralat, tapi Kishimoto-sama. dan Suetsugu Yuki.

Genre: Friendship & Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, typo?

and, dont like, dont read ^^

Summary : Ini adalah sepenggal cerita seorang iblis berhati dingin. Baginya, iblis tak butuh teman,kekasih, atau pun sahabat.  
Sayap hitam kokoh yang membentang dibalik punggungnya, mampu membuat jiwa yang ditemuinya diam terbungkam oleh ketakutan. Jiwa yang dibawa oleh sang iblis, akan bertemu dengan penderitaan terpanjang.  
Akhirnya sang iblis bermata onyx yang mungkin sudah membekukan perasaannya ini, dipertemukan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tak takut akan kedua sayap hitam sang iblis, bahkan kematian.  
Pertemuan mereka pun berujung pada sebuah jalinan pertemanan, antara sang iblis dan anak laki-laki itu. Namun, ajal sudah mendekat pada ajal.

apakah yang akan dilakukan sang iblis? Akankah sang iblis menyelamatkannya dan rela musnah?

NB : fic ini adalah gubahan dr sebuah cerita manga yang berjudul 'Your Dark Wings', dengan penyesuaian cerita.

**For You**

* * *

Menjadi malaikat hitam itu membosankan. Aku selalu membawa manusia-manusia berlumur dosa. Tapi hari ini lebih membuatku bosan. Tak ada tugas untukku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Akupun mulai merentangkan dan mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamku. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik ke sebuah lubang hitam. Aku tau itu berasal dari mana. Dan benar dugaanku. Sesampainya ditempat, aku melihat lingkaran pemanggil iblis.

"Akhirnya kutemukan orang berhati busuk!" Pikirku.  
Tapi aku tersentak, begitu tau yang disana hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Sejenak kuamati dia yang juga memandangku. Rambut pirangnya bagai matahari yang menyinari langit yang berada dikedua kelopak matanya. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang suka berbuat dosa. Ada perlu apa dia memanggilku?

"Kau iblis?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan, sampai kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, memang ada hal yang aku inginkan, iblis pantat ayam." Ucapnya sambil meledekku.

"Hey! Kau, berani juga ya."

"Apa kau punya nama?"

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ya, lalu apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku ingin. . . "

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tak bisa memintaku untuk memberikan harta, karena aku bukan jin Aladin. Aku tak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku bukan cupid. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu keberuntungan karena aku bukan dewi fortuna. . ."

"Dan kau tak bisa memberiku jimat karena kau bukan Ki Joko Bodo, iya kan?"

"Enak saja kau bilang!"

"Habis, kau cerewet sekali. Kau membicarakan hal yang tak penting."

"Ya, baiklah. Apa yang kau minta? Eh tunggu, 1 lagi, aku tak bisa menghidupkan orang mati, aku tak mau menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit parah ataupun memanjangkan umur. Orang yang memanggil iblis nyawanya adalah milik iblis, intinya aku hanya mau mengabulkan permohonan yang aku suka."

"Kau ini, iblis atau emak-emak? Lagipula, yang kau sebutkan itu ada tiga, bukan satu! Dasar iblis cerewet!"

"Diam kau, baka! Sudah! Cepat katakan permintaanmu."

"Aku ingin, kau memberitahuku, kapan aku mati." ucapnya dengan polos.  
Dia tidak meminta apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Hah? Kenapa kau meminta itu?" Tanyaku.

Tapi dia tak menjawab. Karena dia sudah memanggilku, akupun harus mengikutinya, hingga ajal datang padanya. Keesokan paginya, aku melihat dia beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja, dia tampak pendiam. Aku hanya memperhatikan sosoknya yang duduk di samping jendela perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Di sisi lain, ada beberapa murid perempuan yang sepertinya membicarakan Naruto.

"Hey, bukankah itu Naruto yang pindah 3 minggu lalu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol berwarna coklat pada temannya.

"Iya, tapi dia pendiam sekali. Kata sensei, dia punya masalah di keluarganya." Gahut seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Benarkah? Malahan ada yang bilang bahwa dia mengidap penyakit parah."

"Ya, sudahlah. Bukan urusan kita. Hei, Hinata, kau menulis saja dari tadi." Ucapny pada seorang gadis bermata lavender.

"Kau menulis apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, ano… bukan apa-apa."

"Kau mau ikut kami?"

"Tt…tidak. Aku mau disini saja."

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya!"

"Iya."

Gadis bermata lavender itu, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Mungkin dia menyukainya. Aku pun keluar mengikuti Naruto pergi. Sepulang sekolah, ia pergi ke sebuah taman. Banyak anak yang bermain di sana, tapi dia malah menyendiri tenggelam dalam bukunya. Dia tidak seperti anak yang dibenci, ataupun disukai.

"Kau ini, seperti bukan anak kecil saja," ucapku dan turun menghampirinya."Jangan baca buku melulu. Bermainlah dengan anak-anak lainnya."  
Dia menggeser letak buku yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melihatku. Mata birunya tampak berkeling diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu duduk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jangan mengatai terus. Aku ini majikanmu, kan?" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Benar juga ya, majikan." Jawabku dengan menekankan suara pada kata 'majikan',"Apa tuan suka membaca buku?"

"Aku tak suka kau panggil 'majikan', panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Hn, baiklah Naruto. Apa kau suka membaca buku?"

"Ya. Akupun belajar memanggilmu dari buku." ucapnya sembari memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di seberang sungai. Sepanjang yang aku tau, Naruto selalu sendiri.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Desa Uzu, sebelum kembali ke Konoha karena mengikuti ayahku. Aku mengetahui penyakit ini setelah pindah. Saat usiaku delapan tahun. . ."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dua tahun setelah itu aku dinyatakan terjangkit virus HIV. Rupanya, luka yang aku dapat, terkena percikan darah dari orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku. Dan orang itu. . ." ia terdiam sejenak karena terbatuk, "Positiv HIV/AIDS...orang itu pun, meninggal di tempat. Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyembuhkan diri."  
aku menghela nafas pendek. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi penghuni neraka. Orang yang putus asa, tak pantas mendapat surga, "bagi kami, semua orang sakit sama saja. Tak sedikit juga diantara mereka adalah anak-anak..." Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya yang tetap lekat memandangi anak-anak yang masih bermain di seberang sungai."Kenapa kau selalu menyendiri, Naruto?"

"Karena penyakitku menular." Jawabnya singkat, dengan suara yang penuh keputus asaan.

'Benar-benar tak ada kemauan hidup!' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Meskipun berusaha hidup normal, percuma saja. Jika orang tau kondisiku, mereka akan mengucilkanku, menganggap rendah, dan merasa jijik. Tak jarang pula, aku harus pindah sekolah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin tahu hari kematianmu? Padahal, ada juga orang yang bisa hidup lama setelah terjangkit penyakit ini."

"Aku ingin tahu kepastian diriku." ucapnya sembari menoleh padaku."Aku terlalu lama merasakan sakit karena disisihkan oleh masyarakat..." lanjutnya dengan suara terdengar lebih putus asa." Kalau tahu batas waktuku, aku pasti bisa berfikir lebih positif...Satu atau dua tahun lagi...Jika impianku tak terwujud, aku pun tak menyesal. Mati kapanpun sama saja. Tapi...aku tak mau hidup dengan pikiran 'mungkin besok aku akan mati'." sejenak ia menengadah ke langit, lalu melemparkan pandangan padaku dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya." apa kau tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ini?"  
Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak seperti dia. 'mati kapanpun sama saja' katanya? Ternyata dia lebih lemah dari perkiraanku. Aneh...dia lebih ingin mengetahui kematiannya dari pada mendapatkan mukjizat.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jika membuat kontrak dengan iblis, jiwamu akan pergi ke neraka. Apa kau yakin?" Peringatku dan beranjak dari tempat.

"Aku tidak takut pada hal-hal setelah mati...Dan bukan hal itu pula yang aku takutkan."

'Dia, berbicara seolah-olah dapat hidup lagi setelah mati.'  
Ia terdiam menanti jawabanku. Sepertinya dia pun yakin akan permintaannya. Secuil dari kenyataan dan takdir hidup milik Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin ia ketahui. Dengan menukarkan nyawanya pada iblis, ia akan mendapatkan hal itu.

"Baiklah...Aku akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu, karena kurasa kau sudah yakin." aku merendah sejajar dengannya yang masih duduk dan menanti jawabanku."Kau tak perlu menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi."

"Tanggal 3 Desember akhir tahun ini, aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi, hiduplah seperti biasa hingga saat itu tiba." ucapku dengan hati-hati.  
Kulihat, wajahnya tampak pucat, kedua mata biru langitnya membulat seketika seakan terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Aku akan melihat, apa yang akan ia perbuat. Disaat waktu miliknya, mulai mendekat perlahan. Aku terbang menjauh meninggalkannya. Meskipun aku harus mengikutinya, tapi aku juga harus menjalankan tugas. Aku jadi terpikir, apa gunanya mengetahui saat kematian bagi manusia? Lalu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat hal itu diberitahu? Bukankah itu akan membuat mereka putus asa? Huh! Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku!

**Keesokan paginya, di Konoha Junior High School**

Aku mengamati Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Aku melihat dari luar. Naruto juga tak tahu aku mengikutinya. Kulihat ia menemukan sebuah buku. Seperti biasa, ia kembali larut dalam bukunya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

GREEK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo yang dikepang. Ia tampak terengah-engah di depan Naruto. Melihat Naruto membaca sebuah buku, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu.

"Kk...KYAA!" jeritnya tiba-tiba sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Maaf. Apa itu milikmu?"

"Kau membacanya?" tanya gadis yang membelakangi Naruto. Sepertinya ia malu sekali.

"Ya, sedikit...Tapi kau salah menulis 'impian', menjadi 'mimpian'."

"Kyaaaa!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Tulisanmu bagus..." puji Naruto dengan senyuman hangat dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya," Kau menulis cerita ya?"

"A...aku ingin menjadi novelis..."

"Eh? Hebat!"

"Kau tak menertawakanku?" Tanyanya keheranan.

"Kenapa harus tertawa? Bagus kan, kalau kau punya cita-cita seperti itu." Ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil. "Boleh aku membacanya?"

"Jj...jangan! Aku belum pernah menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali menulis cerita. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Aku selalu merasa takut dan gugup." ujarnya seraya menankupkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya yang sangat merah."Kurasa aku ini tak berbakat. Makanya..."

"Makanya...diam-diam aku melihat Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah melihat Naruto-kun, aku bisa menuangkan perasaanku kedalam kata-kata, karena Naruto-kun adalah pemeran utamanya...Makanya, mulai sekarang, mungkin diam-diam aku akan tetap melihatmu. Aa...ano, Naruto-kun pura-pura tak tau saja, ya. Aku bukan melihatmu dengan maksud macam-macam, kok." ucapnya dengan wajah merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"hihi," Naruto tertawa kecil." Hinata, kau ini aneh, ya."  
Percakapan terus bergulir diantara mereka. Naruto yang suka mengasingkan diri, dan Hinata si mata lavender yang pemalu. Hah, dua orang aneh.

"Naruto-kun suka sekali baca buku ya?"

"Aku harus membaca buku ini hingga bulan Desember."

"Oh iya, makanya sekarang kamu baca buku lainnya, ya. Sebelumnya kamu terus baca buku tentang AIDS, kan?" tutur gadis itu yang juga masih sibuk menulis."Aku juga coba membacanya, bukunya sulit dipahami. Konon, orang yang tertular belum tentu langsung mengidap AIDS. Dan belum tentu akan mati. Suatu saat nanti, pasti obatnya akan ditemukan. Karena orang-orang hebat sedang melakukan penelitian." Imbuhnya dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya."

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang justru seakan menertawakan kata-kata gadis itu. Naruto tau, umurnya sudah hampir habis.  
Ia tak percaya pada mukjizat, mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya. Malam ini, kulihat kondisinya semakin buruk. Berulang kali ia terbatuk sepanjang malam. Sekujur tubuhnya mungkin terasa sakit. Raut wajah cemas pun tak dapat dihilangkan dari mimik wajah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, esok harinya kulihat ia beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi.  
Hanya saja...

Duk!

"Sehat?" Tanyaku yang dengan santai mendaratkan kakiku di atas kepalanya.

"Iya!" Jawabnya kesal dan menyingkirkan kakiku.

"Kau kurus, Naruto."

"Sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bersemangat juga, ya." sindirku.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Ehm...aku tak mau menyusahkan mereka."

"Kau, lebih suka berteman dengan iblis?"

"Ah, ya, mungkin. Kau sendiri, apa kau tak punya teman?"

"Iblis tak butuh teman, tapi aku punya seseorang yang mau bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa dibilang teman."

"Apa dia juga iblis?"

"Bukan, tapi dia malaikat."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tak tau. Kami sering bertemu, jadi mungkin karena itu." Teman? Apa itu teman? Aku tak perlu teman. Bagiku, tak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Hatiku sudah beku, jadi aku tak tau tentang perasaan. Teman hanyalah istilah untuk orang yang dekat dengan kita. Bukan begitu?  
Aku diam, begitu pula Naruto yang tengah berjalan di koridor kelas.

Ckrek!

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas. Ia diam tak melirik sedikitpun pada teman sekelasnya yang tengah asyik bermain.

Dukk!  
Brakk!

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh karena terkena bola yang dilempar temannya. Tubuhnya jatuh menabrak meja dan tangannya terluka karena vas yang pecah. Darahnya tercecer di sekitar pecahan vas.

"Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan hendak membersihkan pecahan vas.

"Jangan, Hinata! Biar aku saja!"

"Tapi kau terluka?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Cegah Naruto yang melihat Hinata tetap nekat membersihkan pecahan itu.

"HINATA!" Teriak Naruto dan mendorong Hinata.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mau kau terkena darahku!"

"Tapi kenapa!"

"Kk...Karena aku mengidap AIDS..." Ucap Naruto gemetaran. Seketika murid-murid di kelas saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Terlebih lagi Hinata. Mata lavendernya langsung membulat tak percaya. Ia mungkin tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari Naruto.

"Kalian juga, jangan menyentuh darah yang di lantai. Aku akan membersihkannya setelah pergi ke UKS." Peringat Naruto dan pergi keluar dari kelas kelas.

"Dia ngomong apa? Pasti bercanda."

"Dia itu ga bisa melucu."

"Hey! Ayo cepat bersihkan, sebelum sensei datang."

"Jj...Jangan! Kalian jangan membersihkannya!" Cegah Hinata menyela celotehan teman-temannya tentang Naruto.

Ia beranjak dari tempat lalu mengambil alat pembersih dan sapu tangan. Ia membersihkan pecahan vas yang bercampur darah Naruto dengan hati-hati. Mungkin ia sangat terpukul, sampai-sampai, kristal bening keluar dari matanya itu. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar tak percaya. Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi, ia kembali bersama seorang guru. Rupanya ia akan keluar dari sekolah.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini, agar kalian tidak cemas. Besok aku sudah tak sekolah lagi. Aku senang bisa melewatkan waktu bersama kalian. Aku takkan melupakannya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman sedih. Hinata terus menatap Naruto yang meninggalkan sekolah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menatap Naruto yang tanpa ia tau, sudah dekat dengan ajalnya.

"NARUTO!" Teriaknya dari jendela kelas. Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain ke rumahmu?" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Meskipun Naruto berkata tak peduli tentang kematian, ia tetaplah manusia biasa seperti pada umumnya yang sebenarnya juga takut akan ajal. Raut wajah gelisah ditengah keputus asaan dan rasa lelah karena penyakit yang terus menyiksa tubuhnya dari dalam tergambar jelas padanya. Ia tampak termenung menenangkan diri sesampainya di rumah. Dirinya yang sedari tadi larut dalam buku, kini terpejam lelah ditengah buaian sepoi-sepoi semilir angin di taman rumahnya. Kutinggalkan ia untuk menjalankan tugasku. Saat aku melewati sekolah Naruto, aku terhenti melihat si mata lavender tengah dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kau sedang membuat apa? Seribu bangau kertas? Untuk Naruto ya?" tanya Lee pada Hinata.

"Iya. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Ya, mau saja sih. Tapi dia sendiri tak punya pikiran. Dia tak mau bilang kalau mengidap AIDS. Dia ga berfikir kalau kita bisa tertular." Ucap seorang murid berambut jabrik berwarna coklat.

"iya, aku jadi takut." Sahut temannya yang berambut warna merah.

"AIDS kan ga bisa disembuhkan." Kata seorang anak gendut.

"percuma kita membuat ini, buat saja untuk menghiburnya. Ga ada salahnya kan?"

"Knapa kalian bicara seperti itu?"

"eh?"

"Naruto tak pernah membahayakan dan menyusahkan kita? Meskipun dia tak pernah bermain bersama kalian, dia bilang senang bisa melewatkan waktunya dengan kita! Sudahlah. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri." seru si mata lavender pada teman-temannya. Ternyata dia begitu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hm..." desahku dan pergi untuk menjalankan tugas.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Naruto pun tak pernah keluar dari rumah. Setiap hari, ia hanya bersama buku. Seakan-akan hanya dia dan buku yang ada di dunia ini.

"Naruto, apa kau tak bosan terus membaca buku?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Apakah kau punya impian?"

"Aku takkan bilang, pasti kau akan tertawa."

"Katakan saja."

"Ya...aku ingin jadi astronot."

Mendengar ucapannya aku tak dapat menahan tawa. "Hmpf! Ternyata kau masih bocah. Jaman sekarang ini, anak TK pun takkan mau."

"Aku serius. Aku sangat menyukai bintang. Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa dengan mataku. Tapi...itu mustahil bagiku sekarang."  
Impian yang tak dapat terwujud ya...Dia memang sama seperti yang lain. Sayangnya...

"Naruto, temanmu datang." Seru ibu Naruto.

"Se...selamat siang, Naruto." Sapa seorang gadis berkepang yang sudah tak asing bagi kami.

"Teman-teman membuatkan seribu bangau kertas! Aku juga bawa catatan dan soal Matematika sampai hari ini. Lalu aku juga meminjamkan buku yang belum kau baca. Aku hanya menyerahkannya. Cepat sembuh, ya." ucap gadis itu tanpa memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk menjawab. Ia memang lancar berbicara, tak seperti biasa. Tapi wajahnya jelas terlihat tampak gugup, malu, dan salah tingkah. Begitu selesai bicara ia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Eh?" Desah Naruto keheranan. Namun, belum lama ia menghilang, ia menampakkan dirinya dari balik dinding.

"Aa...ano. Buku itu harus dikembalikan ke perpustakaan seminggu lagi. Boleh aku datang lagi?"

"Iya. Arigato, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum ceria sembari melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu kini pulang dan tak muncul lagi.

"Seribu bangau kertas?" Gumamku sembari mengangkat tumpukan rapi seribu origami berbentuk bangau.

"Dengan membuat seribu bangau kertas, permohonan akan terkabul."

"Ehm, takhayul" aku mengamati susunan bangau kertas yang ada di depanku. "Naruto, bagaimana cara membuat bangau kertas ini?"

"Naruto..." panggilku pada Naruto.

"Dasar, tak sopan." Gerutuku pada Naruto yang ternyata sudah terlelap tidur. Karena penasaran, kuambil salah satu bangau kertas, dan kubuka lipatannya."Hebat juga, dapat dibuat begini dari kertas..." gumamku. Sedikit demi sedikit lipatan mulai kumengerti, hingga akhirnya menjadi bentuk asli, yaitu selembar kertas namun sudah penuh lipatan. Tapi aku terkejut begitu menemukan sesuatu di kertas itu.

_**'cepat sembuh, ya.'**_

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang ada di bangau kertas tadi. Kupikir hanya satu, lalu kuambil beberapa lainnya dan kubuka lipatannya. Rupanya tak hanya satu, tapi yang lainnya juga. Gadis itukah yang menulis semua ini? Aku benar benar heran. Apa ini yang disebut wujud kasih sayang? Dia membuatkan seribu bangau kertas, padahal kami tau itu hanya percuma.  
Keesokan paginya, Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk. Di rumah sakit, ia hanya ditemani oleh buku, kalender yang dicoret pada setiap angka yang sudah dilewati, dan tentu saja aku.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eh? Ya? Masuk." Sahut Naruto yang merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa seorang gadis yang selalu ada bersama Naruto dengan suara kaku dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Hinata?"

"Aa...syukurlah kau tampak sehat. Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu tau kau masuk rumah sakit! Ano, ini buah untuk Naruto!" Ucapnya yang jelas sekali terdengar gugup."ah! Rambutku berantakan sekali." serunya begitu melihat penampilannya di kaca."Bolehkah aku merapikan rambutku?"

"Eh, tunggu. Boleh kurapikan?" Tawar Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin merapikan rambutmu."

"Aa...Iya." Naruto mulai menyisir rambut si gadis bermata lavender. Sejak Naruto merapikan rambutnya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Aku rasa ia menyukai Naruto.

"Hinata..."

"Ii...iya?"

"Rambutmu cantik ya, aku suka."

"Aa...arigato, Naruto. "

"Oh, ya. Novelmu bagaimana?"

"Sedang aku lanjutkan..."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya menyisir lembut helai-helai rambut si gadis bermata lavender.

"Aa...ano, tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan seorang gadis yang menyemangatinya..."

"Kedengarannya bagus..."

"Aa...Iya kah? Aku malah tidak yakin, imajinasiku kurang bagus." Ucapnya malu-malu."Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Mm. . . Maukah kau membacanya?"  
Sejenak Naruto menatap heran pada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau memperlakukanku dengan wajar padahal tau kalau aku mengidap AIDS. Apa kau tidak jijik?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus jijik? Justru..."

"Ehm?"

"Ah, tidak tidak, bukan!" Ucapnya malu-malu dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah merah.

"Justru kenapa, Hinata?"

"Tt...tidak! Lupakan saja." Ucapnya sambil membuang wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura mengepang rambutnya.

"Jangan, Hinata." cegah Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu lebih bagus jika diurai."

"Eh...em...benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Naruto sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Ternyata yang ia ambil adalah sepasang jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru langityang senada dengan rambut indigo si mata lavender. Hinata hanya diam tersipu malu saat Naruto memasangkan kedua jepit itu di samping kiri rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata.

"Ini, ucapan terimakasihku karena kau selalu baik padaku. Hehehe!" Ucapnya diiringi cengiran ceria yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Arigato, Naruto."

Ketulusan kasih sayang gadis itukah yang mampu melukiskan senyum ceria di wajah Naruto barusan? Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Hari-hari berikutnya, si gadis bermata lavender terus datang menjenguk Naruto. Rambut indigonya kini sudah tidak lagi dikepang seperti biasa. Ia menggerai rambutnya, dan hanya mengenakan jepit rambut pemberian Naruto sebagai pemanis. Dia selalu menampakkan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata,

'Naruto! Kau pasti sembuh! Aku percaya itu, jadi bersemangatlah.'

pada Naruto yang sudah tampak mulai putus asa.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang iblis." ucap Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur pada Hinata yang tengah mengganti bunga.

"Apa?" gadis itu malah terkejut keheranan, bukannya terkejut merasa aneh pada celotehan Naruto."Hebat! Kapan?" sambungnya tiba-tiba dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau percaya?"

"Iya! Aku juga ingin bertemu. Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia...dia iblis yang aneh, gaya rambutnya pun seperti pantat ayam." ejeknya.

"Dasar! Enak saja kau, baka!" gerutuku dari balik dinding di samping jendela. Mereka tak tau aku sedang menguping mereka.

"Eh? Iblis ayam?"

"Hehe, ya begitulah. Biasanya dia selalu ada di sini. Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku membuat permohonan dengannya."

"Ehm?"

"Dan sebagai imbalan, aku memberikan jiwaku."

"Jiwa? Memang kau memohon apa?"

"Aku memohon padanya. Untuk memberitahukan kapan aku akan mati." Jawaban Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia menatap heran Naruto yang tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Kk...Kenapa...kau...?"

"Hinata, apa kau masih menulis novelmu?"

"Iya."

"Belum selesai?"

"Aa...ano, aku belum tau akhirnya. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Bunuh saja pemeran utamanya." ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mimik wajah Hinata langsung berubah drastis. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. "Kalau kau menulis tentang itu, pasti akhirnya akan menarik jika pemeran utamanya mati...atau mungkin kau takkan bisa menulisnya jika aku tidak mati?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku...aku tak pernah berpikir begitu! Aku bukan hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang menarik. Aku percaya, kau akan sembuh!" Serunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Saat obat itu ditemukan, kau akan sembuh. Pasti..."

"Bohong." sela Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kau bohong. Kau pasti tau, aku takkan tertolong. Aku akan segera mati. Hinata, kau hanya berusaha mengasihani orang sakit sepertiku."

"Tidak!"

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat simpati dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kapan dia akan mati. Kumohon, jangan kemari lagi." Si gadis spontan menitikkan air mata kekecewaan. Ia pasti kecewa pada laki-laki yang ia semangati selama ini, ternyata tidak setegar yang ia pikir.

Brakk!

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, ia berlari pergi dari kamar Naruto. Dan entah karena apa, ia menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah."  
Aku masuk ke kamar Naruto. Saat aku di dalam ruangan, kudapati ia tengah merasa kesakitan. Tidak seperti tadi, yang terlihat tenang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tadi itu keterlaluan, kan? Dia tidak hanya sekadar bersimpati padamu."

"Aa...aku tahu. Uhuk!Makanya...aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini." Aku hanya memandangi Naruto yang berusaha berbicara dengan menahan sakit. "Tiap hari aku menandai kalender. Menghitung hari yang tersisa. Meskipun waktu terus berlalu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal dia begitu baik padaku. Aku tak bisa."

"Apa sekarang kau ingin hidup?"

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara gaduh karena tiba-tiba Naruto menyambar kalender duduk yang ada di sebelahnya."KENAPA? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki masa depan? Kenapa impianku tidak terwujud? Aku...aku benar-benar kesal!" Teriaknya dengan linangan air mata.

"Bukankah kau bilang, 'mati kapanpun sama saja'? Rupanya kau ingin hidup lebih dari siapapun." Sindirku padanya. Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahnya." Kemari, akan aku perlihatkan dunia padamu." Naruto menyambut tanganku dengan ragu-ragu namun pasti.

Whuush. . .

Kutarik jiwanya dari tubuhnya yang kini terkulai lemas.

"U...uwaa!"

"Diamlah baka! Kau belum mati. Inilah wujud jiwamu. Ayo, pegang erat tanganku, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kemana?" tanyanya yang terpaku melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari dari atas langit. Aku terus terbang tinggi membawanya serta.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak."

Aku dapat mengabulkan impian Naruto yang tak mengharapkan mukjizat apapun, dengan sayapku ini.

"Lihatlah Naruto, jika tidak, kau akan benyesal." ucapku pada Naruto yang terpejam ketakutan. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kini kami ada di angkasa. Bukan langit milik bumi. Tapi benar-benar angkasa luas yang bagaikan permadani hitam bertabur berlian cemerlang yang gemerlapan. Naruto terpana tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Pemandangannya indah kan? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau melihat bumi seperti ini. Kau beruntung, ini lebih sulit dari pada jadi astronot."  
Kulihat air mata mulai meleleh di kedua pipinya memandangi bola biru raksasa di depan mata kami.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP! Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi!" Teriaknya di tengah angkasa sunyi ini. "Ayo kita kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau akan menderita lagi. Kalau kau kembali, kau akan mati."

"Tak masalah. Gadis itu ada di sana. Semua orang hidup dan mati di sana."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali."

**3 Desember 20xx O5:00 pm  
**

Sejak Naruto membentaknya, gadis itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Penyakit Naruto pun kian parah, namun ia menantikan hari ini dengan tenang.

"Hei, apa yang akan aku alami setelah mati?"

"Jiwa yang akan masuk neraka, takkan mendapat kedamaian."

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata sama saja." Kulihat tiba-tiba wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Nafasnya memburu seperti menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat."

"Naruto...apa kau merasa sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi rasa sakitnya seperti membungkam suaranya.

"Kalau iya, panggillah dokter! Tekan belnya! Naruto, ini!" perintahku sembari menggenggamkan bel pemanggil ke tangan Naruto. Tapi ia tak kuasa menggenggam bel itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga sedikitpun. Ya, sebenarnya aku sadar, hari ini waktunya. Tapi kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia. Aku mencoba tak peduli padanya. Aku ini iblis kan? Tapi kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya? Benar-benar aneh, aku malah merasa takut.

**Biip. . .**

Kutekan bel yang ada di dekat Naruto yang masih merasa kesakitan.

"Cepat kemari! Jangan diam saja!" Teriakku dari pintu.

"Ha ha...Kau ini memang iblis aneh." Ucapnya tiba-tiba." Terimakasih. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu...aku benar-benar bahagia. Terimakasih sudah mau jadi temanku. Kalau saja aku tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu di tengah kondisinya yang sudah sangat kritis.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brakk!

Tampak beberapa paramedis datang ke kamar Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Dengan cepat dan sigap mereka menolong Naruto. Seseorang memasangkat alat pernafasan, seorang memantau kondisinya, dan seorang lagi menghubungi keluarga Naruto. Naruto hanya diam terpejam membisu menunggu ajal datang padanya. Kenapa dulu kau tak memintanya? Kenapa dulu kau tak meminta agar penyakitmu disembuhkan? Kau akan mati, dan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mukjisat tak akan terjadi. Naruto akan mati. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menitikkan air mata. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Bukankah aku adalah iblis yang tak memiliki perasaan?

BRAKK!

Ditengah kepanikan paramedis menangani Naruto, si gadis bermata lavender datang dengan wajah panik.

"Naruto!" teriaknya."Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya begitu tau Naruto dalam keadaan kritis.

"Nona harap tenang. Nona tidak boleh masuk." Larang seorang perawat yang menahan Hinata untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Nona, dia sedang dirawat."

"Naruto! Aku sudah menyelesaikan novelku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Tentu saja kisahnya berakhir bahagia! Anak itu tertolong berkat adanya mukjizat. Ia bisa jadi astronot. Ia akan hidup hingga umur 109 tahun! Aku ingin kita sama. Kita akan bersekolah bersama! Kita bkan bersama. Kumohon Naruto, bertahanlah! Jangan mati dulu! Kisah kita tak akan berakhir di sini. Naruto!"

Andai saja pena gadis itu dapat menorehkan takdir dan membangkitkan mukjizat untuk Naruto, Naruto pasti akan tersenyum dan bersedia bersamanya. Gadis itu, sampai akhir tetap tulus menyayangi Naruto. Bahkan mampu membuatku menitikkan air mata. Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto. Apa aku yang harus membantunya? Ah, tidak. Ini sudah takdirnya, aku tak boleh mengubah garis takdir. Tapi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Kuraih tangan jiwa Naruto. "Kau telah berusaha dengan baik. Kau bisa menahan penderitaanmu selama ini. Kau hebat." ucapku padanya.

**3 Desember 20xx 06.30 pm  
**

Naruto Uzumaki, telah dinyatakan pergi dari dunia ini. Derai tangis air mata mengiringinya pergi.

"Bawalah aku ke neraka atau kemana saja."

"Bukan aku yang akan membawamu." Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok malaikat di depan kami. Ia yang selama ini ada bersamaku.

"Kau akan pergi bersamanya." Aku tak bisa memberikan mukjizat untukmu. Aku tak suka menyalahi takdir. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikanmu sesuatu, sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah mengajariku tentang teman dan perasaan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Ya, lakukanlah." Ucapku yang sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menatap kosong pada tubuh Naruto yang terbujur kaku di ranjang. Mata lavender Hinata belum kering sejak ia meneriaki Naruto tadi.

"Hinata..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara lembut. Spontan gadis itu pun menoleh. Kini ia dapat melihatku, malaikat yang ada di sampingku, dan Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi tersangkar dalam tubuh rapuh yang menderita AIDS.

"Naruto?" Perlahan, Naruto menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata. Dihapusnya air mata Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau mau menemaniku selama ini." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku senang kau bisa menyelesaikan ceritamu, dan aku percaya kau akan menjadi penulis yang hebat."

"Aku tak mau menulis lagi."

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Selama ini aku menulis dengan memperhatikan Naruto, aku pasti tidak bisa menulis lagi karena kau."

"Itu tak benar, kau bisa menulis karena kau memang bisa."

"Ehm?"

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, terimakasih sekali lagi. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." pamit Naruto yang masih dengan senyuman lembut. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata dan berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu merona di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

Saat Naruto hendak dibawa pergi..

"Aishiteru, Naruto." ucapnya lirih. Kulihat Naruto, yang sudah tak dapat dilihat oleh Hinata, terhenti sejenak dan memandang Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aishiteru yo." Balasnya. Meski gadis itu tak dapat mendengar jawaban Naruto, pasti ia dapat merasakannya. Selamanya, Naruto akan ada di hati gadis itu.

FIN

Fic ini pernah di-publish, tapi penuh dengan misstypo. T.T ya, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Re-write untuk sekadar memperbaiki.

dan, silahkan meninggalkan sekadar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

v ^^v

v


End file.
